Had it Coming
by GoodnightSleepTight
Summary: SasukexKarin, in background SasukexSakura. Henry Lee songfic. Because some men can really be fools. Obviously character death.


**A/N: **My first Songfic ever, I'm not even sure I got the concept right because I haven't read many, but duh, whatever x This was chasing me every time I heard that great song.

**Pairings: SasukexKarin**, mentioned **SasukexSakura**.

**WARNING (?) : **Character death, but that's rather obvious :3 Feministic motives, yeah.

I don't claim to be Nick Cave or own the music/lyrics to the song. I don't own Naruto either.

**HAD IT COMING**

_-A "Henry Lee" Songfic-_

The dusk caught them amidst the cherry trees, delicate pink petals falling around, swirled in the air by the gentle wind of the evening. Sasuke watched them in silence, he couldn't help but think of Konoha every time he came to this place.

And not to think of this place every once he was in his home.

Karin's warm hand reached for his entangling their fingers together, inviting him for more play, more caressing. But he had to go, he needed to go back now. Somewhere there, in the west, Sakura was awaiting him, oblivious to where he really was.

_Get down, get down, little Henry Lee_

_And stay all night with me_

Suddenly Karin turnedto Sasuke, bored with gentle touches and pushed him against the tree, her eyes sparking wildly like they always did when she was looking at him, touching him. Her fingers unbuttoned loose shirt, hands immediately tracing the skin, she craved for so much.

He saw it in her eyes, lust, desire. Her lips red as blood came to his neck and before his senses awaken enough, she marked his skin, biting hard, drawing the blood. He hissed from sharp pain.

But she knew he liked it that way.

Oh, how did he like it.

_You won't find a girl in this damn world_

_That will compare with me_

_And the wind did howl and the wind did blow_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la lee_

_A little bird lit down on Henry Lee_

She saw he was wavering, still unsure, still not certain to stay. And she decided she would make him certain.

He watched as the girl before him slowly untied her kimono, letting it slip off her shoulders and then the rest of the slender body.

Should he stop her? Maybe.

But just maybe.

His eyes roamed over the exposed female, awakening body fighting with mind that told him to turn away and leave now.

Sasuke was always considered genius, the one who could control himself. And so he did, taking Karin's arm and raising her from the knees she fell on. The other hand removing her eager fingers already ridding him of his pants.

_I can't get down and I won't get down_

_And stay all night with thee_

_For the girl I have in that merry green land_

_I love far better than thee_

_And the wind did howl and the wind did blow_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la lee_

_A little bird lit down on Henry Lee_

'No,' he said, as she threw him an angry glance. He sighed, trying to calm his heated body. She was even more… tempting when the anger flickered in those fiery eyes.

But just then before his own appeared the image of the girl he called his beloved. Light, pink hair, not those fire-kissed ones, eyes in colour of fresh grass, gentle hands and lips delicate as those petals that flew around him.

'I must go back to Sakura. She always comes first,' he whispered, touching the red-tinted cheek of his lover.

She would forgive him and welcome him back next time he comes. She always did and always will.

She would do everything just to have him for some of those hot nights.

_She leaned herself against a fence_

_Just for a kiss or two_

_And with a little pen-knife held in her hand_

_She plugged him through and through_

_And the wind did roar and the wind did moan_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la lee_

_A little bird lit down on Henry Lee_

'Just… a little something for me…' she said, nearing him, brushing her leg over his manhood, just to tease him, just to make him remember. He would go, she knew. He would always go, she always came second.

He gave into her, not willing to resist the touch of those lips, harsh bites she gave his lower lip, the way her hand buried in his hair, pulling on them, as she whispered something into the kiss.

But suddenly he felt something more than her heated hand touching his chest.

Cold like ice, sharp as needle.

The blade.

He looked down just to see it pierce his skin and go right into his heart.

'Karin?' the broken question was all that left his mouth.

_Come take him by his lilly-white hands_

_Come take him by his feet_

_And throw him in the deep deep well_

_Which is more than one hundred feet_

_And the wind did howl and the wind did blow_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la lee_

_A little bird lit down on Henry Lee_

The night fell over, and amidst the cherry trees, unaware of the tragedy that took place in the garden, sat the girl who committed it, her hands red with blood, yet her face serene. Fingers combing gently at black hair of the man laying on her knees. She leaned down and laid another kiss on his lips, tasting the sweet taste of blood.

And then she picked him up gently, swaying a little under the weight, and walked towards the lake she knew nearby. She kneeled at the brink of it and put the body on the wet ground.

'Goodbye, my beautiful, my love' she said.

The last kiss placed on his lips was the gentlest of all he has ever received.

She pushed him down, the body falling into the water with a loud splash. Shattered image of stars and moon reflecting on the surface soon came back, covering the deed done by a bleeding heart.

_Lie there, lie there, little Henry Lee_

_Till the flesh drops from your bones_

_For the girl you have in that merry green land_

_Can wait forever for you to come home_

_And the wind did howl and the wind did moan_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la lee_

_A little bird lit down on Henry Lee_…

Karin looked into the distance as the sun came back to gaze upon her gardens. Somewhere there the rays of light reflected upon the lake's waters. Somewhere there they fell on the beautiful face of one foolish man.

She wiped the last tear remaining on her cheek.

'Being second best is never good enough for a woman, you should have known it, Sasuke-kun… you should have know it.'


End file.
